Nervous
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville and Seamus get dates for the DA New Year's Eve party... (Rated T, I'm not sure if that's the right rating or not though, let me know if anyone thinks I should bump it up or down).


**A/N: Quick one-shot...b/c I couldn't resist.**

**JK Rowling is sooo awesome for creating the majestic epicness we call the Harry Potter series. She rocks Dobby's socks (and mine!)**

* * *

**1998.**

18 year old Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were on their way to The Leaky Cauldron to look for dates for the New Year's Eve DA party. "I can't do this Neville, I'm gettin' all nervous and shite already!" Seamus groaned.

"I get it Seamus, I can feel my palms sweating already," Neville chuckled.

"Hey atleast Hannah already likes you," Seamus snapped jokingly.

"Does she? Who told you?," Neville laughed.

"I talk to Ernie MacMillan like every day, remember?" Seamus grinned.

"Oh yeah, what did MacMillan say then?" Neville asked in a sly tone.

"He says that you're all Hannah talks about 24/7," Seamus replied with a smirk.

"Oh and what does Hannah say about me?" Neville grinned mischeviously.

"I dunno, probably how much she wants ta get in bed with you, somethin' like that," Seamus laughed.

"If I could get the likes of Hannah Abbott in my bed, I'd be the happiest son of a bitch in the entire world," Neville grinned again.

"She is one bodacious badger, there's no denyin'," Seamus commented.

"Yeah she is, but I am one awkward lion. What if I screw it up by sounding like a blundering idiot?" Neville groaned.

"I honestly don't think she'll care if ya do sound like a blundering idiot," Seamus smirked.

Neville considered this for a second. "Yeah, maybe..." he grinned.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Now who the bloody hell am I supposed ta ask?" he said in a defeated tone.

Neville shrugged. "You'll find someone," he reassured his friend.

They walked along the snowy London streets, the moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling in the darkish blue night sky. The large clock face of Big Ben cast a luminescent glow in the distance.

Finally, they reached The Leaky Cauldron and went inside. "Let's do this," Neville grinned nervously as his eyes landed on Hannah Abbott behind the bar counter.

"I hate you," Seamus muttered as he watched Neville walk swiftly up to the bar. "Bloody hell, I can't do this..." he groaned. He decided to watch Neville before going off to find his own date:

Neville sat down at the bar. "Oi Abbott, can I get two Butterbeers?" he yelled over the loud shouting of the drunk warlocks in the corner.

Hannah Abbott spun around, and nearly fainted when she saw Neville grinning at her. "Er, hey Neville, sorry what did you order?" she asked shyly, her face was as red as a beet.

"Two Butterbeers, ya know, one f-for me, a-and one for you..." Neville stuttered, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He suddenly felt extremely awkward and shy as he did every time he tried to have a conversation with Hannah.

Hannah had her long honey blonde hair in a haphazard ponytail and her bright amber eyes were sparkling in the light behind the bar. She was wearing a semi revealing raspberry blouse and black leather skirt that didn't even come close to reaching her knees. It was as if she were expecting him... Neville couldn't stop staring.

"Oh, I shouldn't, I'm working," Hannah giggled and filled a cool glass with foaming Butterbeer, she slid it across the counter towards him.

"Thanks. Hey s-so can I ask you a question?" Neville nervously sipped his Butterbeer, the sweet orangey liquid seemed to help his nerves a bit.

"Oh, er, okay sure," Hannah nodded with a faint smile.

"You got a date for that DA New Year's Eve party yet?" Neville asked, instantly becoming fascinated with his Butterbeer glass.

"No..." Hannah replied slowly, a sly smile was now playing at the corners of her lips. "Why?" she asked, leaning over the bar counter so she was only a few inches away from his face. Neville noticed that she was standing on her tiptoes.

"Ooh er, well, I-I don't have one yet either, a-and I was thinking maybe...y'know..." Neville went scarlet, he was doing it again, sounding like a blundering idiot. It happened every single time he talked to Hannah.

"Are you asking me out?" Hannah giggled, twirling a loose strand of her gorgeous honey blonde hair around her finger.

"Er, yeah," Neville grinned shyly. "So, will you go with me?" he asked, trying to ignore his impending desire to run his hands all over her.

Hannah didn't respond, instead she climbed over the bar counter into Neville's lap, straddling him. She caressed his face and gazed into his deep hazel eyes.

"Hmm...yes," she replied slyly, ruffling his fluffy dark brown hair and bouncing up and down on his knees. Not even waiting for his permission, she started snogging him right there, not seeming to care who could see them or who was watching.

Neville grinned "You're a hot little Hufflepuff aren't ya, Hannah Abbott?" he asked in a mischevious tone as he broke off the make-out session.

Hannah giggled "Gee I dunno Longbottom-maybe, why don't you come upstairs and show that fiery Gryffindor courage that I know you have, and I'll show you just how hot I can be," she replied slyly.

Neville's eyes went wide "Wow, I almost thought I'd have to make a lame Herbology joke to get you in bed with me," he said.

"Oh no, I was ready to get in bed with you as soon as you sat down at the bar," Hannah told him, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Well okay then, but, aren't you working...?" Neville asked, grinning.

Hannah smiled "Hang on." She left his lap and disappeared into a room next to the bar.

Seamus couldn't believe his eyes, Neville talks to Hannah for five minutes, and gets to sleep with her. _Now that's just so bloody unfair. Then again, Hannah already liked him soooo..._

He then turned to deal with his own mission, watching Neville wouldn't help him much now. He scanned the room for any single girls that he'd gone to Hogwarts with, his eyes landed on Leanne Runcorn who was sitting by herself at a corner table. _Perfect. _

Everyone knew Hufflepuffs made good party dates, and Hannah had definitely exhibited that behavior with Neville, plus Leanne had shared a dorm with Hannah and Susan Boobs, _sorry Bones_, for seven years so maybe she picked up a few things, or was even better, Seamus thought.

Seamus grinned to himself and walked over. If Leanne was anything like Hannah, maybe he'd get lucky tonight too. "Hey Leanne!" he greeted with a silly grin across his face.

Leanne looked up "Oh hi Seamus, nice to see you," she smiled and went back to reading her menu.

Seamus nervously twiddled his fingers. "Er, so that big DA party's comin' up on New Year's Eve eh?" he asked.

Leanne smiled "Yeah, I'm really excited," she nodded.

Seamus shifted nervously on his feet. "So uh, you goin' with anyone yet?" he decided to get straight to the point.

Leanne's smile faded "Er, yeah, I'm going with Wayne Hopkins, my boyfriend..." she replied uneasily.

_Oh bloody hell. _Seamus went scarlet. "Well this is just a wee bit awkward," he muttered.

Leanne smiled apologetically "Yeah, I'm actually waiting to meet him here for dinner right now, sorry..." she said.

Seamus nodded "Yeah it's fine." He smiled sadly and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Leanne waved him back over. "You're never going to get a date with that lack of confidence. I can't go with you, but I can coach you."

Seamus's eyes went wide "Sorry, what?" he asked in mild disbelief.

"Let me give you a few tips from a girl's point of view," Leanne said.

"Er, okay," Seamus shrugged. It couldn't hurt at this point.

Leanne nodded. "So first, stop acting so afraid, girls are just people like guys are. You can talk to us regularly, it's seriously okay. Stuttering and shifting on your feet is a huge turn off, I mean I guess some girls think it's cute, but it's really not necessary. Also, just be yourself and get to the point right away. Don't dodge the big questions until you're ready, girls hate waiting," she said.

"Alright. Anything else?" Seamus asked.

Leanne thought for a minute "Yeah. You actually need to find a date first, I think I saw a few people I recognized from the DA in here before, check that booth over there," she nodded towards a booth on the opposite side of the pub.

"Thanks," Seamus nodded gratefully and walked away.

As he got closer he could see bright red hair peeking out above one of the booths. Then he could see Ginny Weasley's face, she was talking to someone opposite her. Seamus decided to go over anyway, he knew Ginny would be attending with Harry, but maybe he could ask the person she was talking to.

"Hey Ginny," he waved happily.

"Oh hi Seamus," Ginny smiled.

He glanced over and saw that the person she was talking to was Luna Lovegood. "Hey Luna," he acknowledged the blonde Ravenclaw.

Luna smiled that daydreamish smile of hers. "Hello Seamus, are you doing well?" she asked.

Seamus shrugged "Eh, okay," he replied. Luna was the single weirdest person he'd ever met in his life, she held very odd beliefs about creatures no one else has heard of like Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but she was also extremely nice to everyone she encountered.

"So are you excited for the first ever DA New Year's Eve party?" Ginny chimed in.

"Yeah I guess, I'm tryin' ta find a date though, you're goin' with Harry right?" Seamus asked.

Ginny nodded "Yeah."

Luna smiled "Personally I think dates are overrated."

_Probably because she could never get one. _Seamus suddenly had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he'd regret it or not. It would be so easy to ask Luna, because she'd never judge him, so he wouldn't have to feel nervous. However, he didn't know if he'd be able to put up with her well, _loonyness._

Did he really want to spend an entire night with Loony Lovegood? Was he that desperate? Or would he actually maybe have fun with her?

Seamus realized all those years he spent judging the loony Ravenclaw girl a year below him, he never actually got to know her very well. "So yer not goin' with anyone?" he found himself asking her.

Luna shook her head "No, I'm going alone," she replied in a tone he'd never heard her use before. Was that a hint of sadness?

Ginny finished her Butterbeer "I'm going to get another Butterbeer, you guys want anything?" she asked.

Luna shook her head "No thank you Ginny," she smiled.

Seamus watched as Ginny went over to the bar, he noticed another girl had taken over for Hannah, who was probably upstairs shagging with Neville.

"...anyways, it's not like I need to go with anyone, sometimes it's peaceful to be alone, you know?" Luna's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Oh shite, I didn't even realize she was talking. _"Oh, er, yeah definitely," Seamus didn't even know what he was replying to.

Luna fiddled with her Butterbeer cap necklace. "You can sit down if you'd like Seamus," she said, gesturing at Ginny's empty seat.

Seamus shrugged and sat down across from her, checking to make sure Ginny was still in line at the bar. "Interesting necklace," he commented absent mindedly.

Luna smiled "It keeps the Nargles away," she told him. "Otherwise they always steal my things," she added.

_She's insane. _Seamus nodded "That's cool," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"I like to think so." Luna smiled at him.

_Ask her you bloody idiot! Just do it! _Seamus ran his hand across his sandy brown hair. "Er, so do you _want _to go to that DA party by yourself?" he asked.

Luna cocked an eyebrow so fair he could barely see it. "What do you mean Seamus?" she asked, confused.

"Like, I know ya said ya were going alone, but what if someone asked you?" Seamus clarified.

"Oh, well then of course I would go with them, but no one is going to ask me," Luna replied, oblivious as always.

_Bloody hell. _Seamus smacked his forehead. "What about me?" he asked, looking up after a second.

Luna still seemed a bit confused. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Look, what I'm tryin' ta say is, do you wanna come to the DA party with me, as my date?" Seamus decided to just get to the point, remembering Leanne's advice.

"Oh wow Seamus, I never expected you to ask me, but alright, sounds lovely," Luna replied with a spaced out expression across her face.

_I just landed a date with Loony Lovegood, is that a good thing or a bad thing? _"Er, okay then, I'll pick you up on Saturday," Seamus said.

"Alright. I certainly hope there isn't any mistletoe at this party, that's where the Nargles hide," Luna whispered across the table.

_Bloody hell here we go. What in the world did I just get myself into? _

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
